Morphopedia Wiki
Welcome to MorphSociety™ © Welcome to the Morphopedian wiki. Morphopedians shall be treated with respect. IRC Channels that Belong to Morphopedia # [ #Morph3000 (main channel) ] # [ ##Morph3000 ] #[ ###Morph3000 ] # [ #Morph3000-banned ] # [ #Morph3000-backstage ] # [ #Morph3000-spam ] # [ #Morphopedia ] # [ #Morphopedia-Stargate ] # [ #Morphopedia-Military ] # [ #Morphopedia-Trolls ] # [ #Morphopedia-Wiki ] # [ ##Anime-Network ] # [ #Rebel-Alliance ] # [ #HR-KAT ] # [ #Random_Slammin' ] # [ #Princess3000 ] # [ #demon ] # [ #demons ] # [ #Hu-BLEHH ] # [ ##Hu-BLEHH ] # [ #Ninja-Society ] # [ #Shilo ] # [ ##ryder ] # [ #MockCourtroom ] # [ #griff ] # [ #griff2 ] # [ #Griffy ] The Josh3000 Department (J3D) The J3D is a Morphopedian department run by the Morphopedian IRC user JoshuaP. He runs his own set of channels in Morphopedia's name. Morpheus3000 helps from time to time, but mainly just keeps an eye on the happening events. The following set of channels belong to the J3D. # [ #Josh3000 ] # [ ##mint ] # [ ##geekchan ] # [ #The_Hood ] # [ ##FF ] # [ #ChannelNameGoesHere ] # [ #You-Have-Gotta-Be-Kidding-Me ] # [ #Dedication-To-Your-Face ] # [ #tech0 ] # [ #Love-Dancing ] IRC channels where the Morphopedians enjoy to be #[ ##Onewhohelps-Ops ] #[ ##Onewhohelps ] #[ #UnovaRPGTalk ] #[ #ninja-wars ] #[ #freenode ] #[ #defocus ] #[ #wookieepedia ] #[ #wookieepedia-social ] #[ ##belz ] #[ ##hi_jack_this ] #[ ##lessthanthree ] #[ #wrongplanet ] #[ #wrongplanet-alt ] #[ #uncyclopedia ] #[ #halopedia ] #[ #halo-fanon ] #[ #Koush ] #[ #DQTalk ] #[ ##HSQuiz ] #[ ##asshat ] IRC Channels that some Morphopedians despise for being banned from there #[ ##australia ] #[ #jesus ] #[ #Zeldapedia-IRC ] #[ #defocus-uncensored ] #[ #inportb ] #[ ##urbandictionary ] #[ #Uncyclopedia ] IRC Channels that Morpheus3000 knows about #[ #aspiefriends ] #[ ##arabic ] #[ #trekweb ] #[ #admin ] #[ #syria-love ] #[ #Backstage ] #[ #Cyanogenmod ] #[ ##tennis ] #[ #DX2 ] #[ #techessentials-tech ] #[ #techessentials-techops ] #[ #freenode-seven ] #[ #facade ] #[ #revolutionary ] #[ #htc-amaze ] #[ ##xy ] #[ #perfm_troll_school ] #[ #hero ] #[ #gentoo-ru ] #[ #reddit-triva ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ #Wookieepedia-agricorps ] #[ #Wookieepedia-inquisitorius ] #[ #WP:AMB ] #[ #WP:Atlas ] #[ #WP:KOTOR ] #[ #WP:LE ] #[ #WP:SWE ] #[ #WP:TOTJ ] #[ #Node.js ] #[ #nodejs ] #[ #occupywallstreet-timeline ] #[ #occupywallstreet ] #[ #shardlinux ] #[ #redmine ] #[ #occupywallst ] #[ #wikia-overflow ] #[ ##psychology ] #[ #delink ] #[ #reddit-sex ] #[ #latex ] #[ #reprap ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##bootwars ] #[ ##health ] #[ #health ] #[ #biology ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #Babies ] #[ #pregnancy ] #[ #pregnant ] #[ ##unavailable ] #[ #bitcoin-dinosaurs ] #[ ##economics ] #[ #debian ] #[ ##unix ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ #handbrake ] #[ ##gmail ] #[ ##namespace ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ #redhat ] #[ #tor ] #[ ##linux ] #[ #aptosid ] #[ ##silverlight ] #[ #fabianism ] #[ #linux-cn ] #[ #redhat-cn ] #[ #xastir ] #[ ##dragonage ] #[ ##aprs ] #[ ##botwars ] #[ ##bitcoin-drugs ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-foyer ] #[ #bitcoin-court ] #[ #mtgoxlive ] #[ #bitcoin-45days ] #[ #bitcoin-drugs ] #[ ##botwar ] #[ #bitcoin-otc-eu ] #[ #bitcoin-cad ] #[ ##dumpsterbaby ] #[ #bitcoin-pit ] #[ #bitcoinconsultancy ] #[ ##weather ] #[ #inportban ] #[ #cloudstack ] #[ #gna ] #[ #aprsdroid ] #[ #eir ] #[ #freenode-dev ] #[ #weedit ] #[ ##irc ] #[ #cake ] #[ ##Furries ] #[ #gnome ] #[ ##kindle ] #[ #bitcoin-market ] #[ #slackhappy ] #[ #walter ] #[ ##5709-lobby ] #[ #calculus ] #[ ##shadowm ] #[ ##gentoo-pub ] #[ #hypergrid ] #[ #cvs ] #[ ##economics ] #[ ##deutsch ] #[ #unknown-horizons ] #[ #phoronix ] #[ #bitcoin-dev ] #[ #dream ] #[ #mixxx ] #[ ##vi ] #[ #connectbot ] #[ #ubuntu-offtopic ] #[ ##iphone ] #[ #firefox ] #[ #kubuntu ] #[ #winehq ] #[ ##networking ] #[ #qemu ] #[ #cisco ] #[ #MacOSX ] #[ ##English ] #[ ##javascript ] #[ #opensolaris ] #[ #reactos ] #[ #ubuntu+1 ] #[ #wordpress ] #[ ##philosophy ] #[ ##hardware ] #[ ##chemistry ] #[ ##physics ] #[ #ubuntu ] #[ #arduino ] #[ #kindle ] #[ ##ispconfig ] #[ #2 ] #[ #Terrarum ] #[ ##drugs ] #[ ##economy ] #[ #dumpsterbaby ] #[ ##lolcat ] #[ ##reversing ] #[ #wordpress-docs and ##wikipedia-en. ] We have many topics that should be of interest in this Wiki Some of our topics are completely random. This is where you have the chance to make your own blogs and articles without getting into trouble. Morpheus3000 will look for changes everyday and he might comment your work. So, make blogs, read other people's blogs and have fun commenting them. Writing articles is occasionally hard work. But it has to be done at some point. So give it a try or read ones already made, then comment them. Our other topic is to...... HAVE FUN!!!!!!! :D Here are our rules of Morphopedia (note that these rules are mostly based on #Morph3000): Rules are: '1. Be friendly, or leave. ' '2. Vampires ARE real and they DON'T FUCKING SPARKEL!!! ' '3. Morpheus-3000 owns this channel. ' '4 If you eat a fish, Santa will rape you. ' '5. So I herd u liek Mudkipz!!! ' '6. Spam/flood to get banned. ' '7. Only the MorphChannel OPs can break the rules because they are rebels. ' '8. Twilight sucks. Lol! ' '9. Be random. ' '10. Helicopters get cancer every 20 years. ' Category:Morphopedia Category:Pokemon Category:Demons Category:Humour